Birthday: Travlyn (Oneshot)
by AxelleNobody
Summary: Its Katylens birthday and Travis has a surprise for her. This is in the Mystreet universe and all charaters are own by Aphmau on youtube. I just took creative libertiy and made a cute story with them
Birthday: Travlyn

This is a late birthday gift for princessrizuand travlyn was requested by an Annon on tumblr so two birds with one stone :3 hope you enjoy and I hope i did the characters justice. Also thank you to shitpostsenstral (on tumblr) eredoh (on tumblr) and MysticDraws (on twiter) for beta reading this. All characters in this story are owned by Aphmau i just took creative liberty as a writer. Main characters are Travlyn and Katylen Whom are voiced by princessrizu (tumblr) and pmseymourva (tumblr) check the out they brought these character alive for me.

Blue eyes shot open as a loud alarm starts ringing next to her head. Groaning loudly she grabbed her pillows and covered her face with it drowning out the sound. Several minutes went by and the ringing still hasn't stopped. Growling softly Katelyn removed the pillow and grabbed her phone then glared at the name that has been calling her constantly. As it rang once more she slammed her thumb on the answer key. "Travis what in Irene's name do you want this early in the morning!?"

"I wanted to ask if you could come over for a bit. I got something for you." he coughed softly clearing his throat. "Its also three in the afternoon."

She could see the smirk on his face. "Travis why would I come over? Knowing you, you will try to touch my butt again or try to flirt and fail miserably."

Travis laughed over the phone loudly then coughed again. "Your words wound me. How about this? I promise not to be creepy if you come over ok?"

Katelyn rolled her eyes then sighed softly. "Fine, but if you touch me in any way with out permission I will hurt, you got it?"

"Alright I promise. See you soon Kat!"

Before she could yell at him for calling her that the phone went silent. Her eyes glared daggers at his name instantly regretting giving him her number. Taking a calming breath she got out of bed. 'no point in staying in bed if he is just going to call over and over.' She wandered over to her closet and dug around looking for her favorite sweater her mother got her before she moved away and the pants Nichole got her for her birthday a few years and about ten pounds ago. A scowl formed on her face as she remembers that Nichole is away today due to a date with Dante. She sighed softly then closed her eyes and began counting. "One." She takes a deep breath. "Two." Slowly she lets the air escape her lungs and repeated this process till the number ten.

"Katelyn-Sama, Aphmau-Sempai is about to leave come say good bye!" Katelyn decided not to push her luck, after seeing what happened to Laurance and Garroth facing Kawaii-chan's wrath she knew upsetting the Meif'wa would be a painful experience. She quickly got changed after finding her favorite sports bra then trudged downstairs frowning as she sees Aphmau and Aaron hugging Kawaii-chan.

"Aphmau-Sempai do you have to leave today? Couldn't Aphmau-Sempai's mom wait a few days?" The Meif'wa's ears folded back sadly.

"Sorry Kawaii-chan. I know what today is, but my mom threatened to show up at work to ask about Arron if we didn't go today.." The brunette smiled softly then scratched behind Kawaii-chan's ear. She turned to the stairs then smiled widely toward Katelyn. "Katelyn! I'm happy you woke up before I had to leave. She hugged Katelyn tightly and smiled as the older one returned the hug. "I'm sorry we cant be here for today. I'm sure the others will celebrate with you."

Aaron smiled softly then patted Katelyn's shoulder. "I know I'm not one for much words.. but happy birthday." He turned to Aphmau then ruffle her hair. "Come on Mau, we got to see your mom."

The shortest one nodded then hugged Katelyn one more time before heading out. "Happy birthday Katelyn! Love you guys, bye!"

The door slammed shut and her small smile turned back into a frown. "Kawaii-chan.. I know you have work tonight so you don't have to make a cake. I'm not a big fan of sweets anyway."

"But Cakes are amazing!" The Pinkette pouted then purred softly as she felt Katelyn's hand start scratching behind her ear. "Ok fine.. but at least let Kawaii-chan make cupcakes when Kawaii-chan get back." Her eyes wandered to the clock then squealed loudly causing Katelyn to cover her ears. "Kawaii-chan's late!" In a flash she garbed her apron and ran out the door yelling. "Sorry Katelyn-Sama! Happy Birthday! Say hi to Travis for me!"

The bluenette shook her head laughing softly to herself. 'Wait how did Kawaii-chan know I was gonna see Travis..?' She turned slowly to face the door to the basement. A shiver when down her spine thinking of what Kawaii-chan has been doing lately. 'No there is no way she would do that.' Before her curiosity could get the better of her she rushed out the door and to the boys house. Thankfully their street is very quiet and seems like no one owns a car except for Jeffory and Arron has his custom built motorcycle.

She made it up the steps and knocked on the door a few times. Slowly growing more and more impatient as the door stayed shut. "Travis! Open the door!" right on cue the door swung open and her eyes widen at what Travis was wearing. He was in a dark green robe and pink bunny slippers with a towel around his neck.

"Katelyn?! I wasn't expecting you here so soon I just got out of the shower.." His face grew dark red and he stepped aside closing his rob more. His trade mark grin appeared in his face as he bowed "Come on in Lady Katelyn."

She rolled her eyes and entered the house. "Strike one for creepiness Travis.." sighing softly she kicked off her shoes then sat on the couch and stared at him. "So what did you wanna give me?"

She thought his smile couldn't get any wider but she was wrong. "Wait here. I'm gonna go get it and put on some clothes.. I don't think you would like siting next to me in nothing but a robe.." He turned on his heel and rushed downstairs. "You can grab a soda if you want from the fridge!"

Katelyn laughed quietly hoping he wouldn't hear her then padded off to the kitchen. 'Seems like the boys cleaned up after the game we played." She opened the door and smiled to herself. 'Root beer and cream soda? Travis hates cream soda..' Shrugging it off she grabbed a can and plopped back onto the couch. Its been a while since she just relaxed at the guys house. Normally shes pulled into a game for Aphmau's Metube show or helping Laurance with his body building training. Her eyes wandered to the TV and noticed a VCR plugged in. 'Wow haven't seen one of these in years.' a loud cough interrupted her thoughts and startled her.

Travis came into view wearing his normal attire of green and skinny jeans. "Sorry for the wait and scaring you. I think I'm getting a cold or something." Smiling, he walked to the VCR and put a tape in. "Now I know what your thinking." He stood up straight and put on an angry face and made his voice higher pitched "What in Irene's does Travis want with me and why is he using a VCR that's almost older then him?" Grinning wildly he sat next to her and grabbed the remote. "I got you a gift. Well made you a git actually."

Before Katelyn could question it he turned on the tape and it began playing. Her eyes wandered to the Tv and her brow furrowed in confusion as she sees Aphamu and Aaron on screen. "So what do you guys think of Katelyn?" Travis' voice was heard from behind the camera.

Aphmau chimed in first smiling cutely "What do I think? I think shes really cool and fun. She seems mean sometimes but she just wants her loved ones to be happy. Shes also super pretty. I would love my hair to be likes hers!"

Aaron shrugged a bit then flinched as Aphmau's elbow hit his side. "Alright, alright I'll talk.. I don't know her as well as you guys do but, from my time with her I agree with Aphmau. But She is also very independent which is rare now a days and she can hold her ground in a fight. My spars with her always ended up with me on my butt and her laughing."

The video skipped a bit then Kawaii-chan appeared. "What do I think of Katelyn-Sama?" Her lips pouted in thought then her face light up in excitement. "Kawaii-chan gets it now! Kawaii-chan thinks Katelyn-Sama is honestly one of Kawaii-chan's best friends! Even though Katelyn-Sama doesn't like sweets she always eats the cakes Kawaii-chan makes. Katelyn-Sama also is tall and much more pretty then Kawaii-chan!"

Then was Garroth and Laurance who were grinning like morons. Garroth was the first to talk. "What do we think about Katelyn?" he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin in thought then smiled. "We have known her since High school and shes honestly pretty cool. She was the first freshman to make the girls volleyball team and was team captain her first year to. It took me and Laurance two years to earn captain on our teams."

Laurance nodded in agreement. "Shes also pretty nice once you get to know her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be as buff as I am now" He paused to Flex his arms. "She helped me get back into shape after I got very sick."

Zane pop up next and it was clear he was uncomfortable. "What do I think of Katelyn? I don't know honestly.. I thought she hated me but I guess she tolerates me enough to play those games with Aphmau and I. But other then that She's interesting.. I've never met a girl as tough as her." Even from behind the mask she could see the blush on his face.

Katelyn couldn't hold back her laughter at Zane's reaction and smiled curious who was next on the video. Two familiar faces popped up and her smiled dropped for a moment. "Go on Abby you first." Jeffory picked up Abby ad held her on his shoulder so she was in frame.

"What do I think of Aunty Katelyn? Shes the bestest Aunty ever! She plays games with me and plays dress up and let me do her make up sometimes! She also should Marry Daddy already!." Her lips turned into a large pout. "And not that Dodo head Travis."

"Abby that's not nice." He turned to the camera "Sorry Travis." A smiled formed on his lips. "What do I think of Katelyn? She is very sweet and pretty. She may not see it herself but many of can see the beauty behind that frown of hers. Even though its been years she is still my little Firecracker."

A new face appeared on the tv and it was Lucinda. "What do I think of Katelyn? I think she is a very sweet girl who should embrace her femininity every once an awhile. I saw her eying a very pretty skirt but then walked away pouting. She is very tough and forgets that even the roughest edge has a soft spot. Also her blushing face is the cutest when I mention you Travis." Katelyn growled softly and glared at the TV.

After Lucinda's part Nichole and Dante appeared outside Nichole's place, it was clear that Travis caught them right before their date. Nichole smiled widely before speaking "What do I think of Katelyn huh? Well we have been best friends since we were little so there is a lot to say. Shes very pretty I'm so jealous of her curves and muscles. Her singing is amazing despite her shyness and She made High school so much fun especially when she was turned into a cat." She started giggling. "She was so cute snuggling against me while I scratched behind her ears."

Dante covered her mouth then smiled "Nichole breath, you're going to pass out if you talk about Katelyn all night." he moved his hand and she began pouting. "Anyway what do I think of Katelyn? I think she can be very hotheaded but she is working on it which is good for her. She seems to not like me but I can understand why since I was a tool in high school." His face turned into a look of deep thought, "But I can see she is just looking out for Nichole and her other friends."

The last part of the video started and it was everyone who was in it smiling in party hats. Then they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATELYN!" She felt a small tear fall from her eye. She was prepared to be alone today since everyone was busy with personal stuff such as work, school, annoying mothers. She wasn't sure how to respond to this. She turned to Travis to speak but Travis wasn't looking at her but was still watching the tv.

The video ended but moments later a teenager appeared on screen. Travis face goes pale as he realized what tape he used to make her gift. a high pitched voice starts speaking "Hi Diary! Today I spoke to my Not alone buddy Aphmau about this really cute girl Katelyn! You know the one that gave me that black eye with the volleyball! Shes really cute and I've been seeing her at acting club. Did I mention shes really cute?" Travis quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the tv before it got even more embarrassing. In the corner of his eye he could see Katelyn trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh my Irene" she starts snickering "That was cute." She couldn't hold it in anymore and breaks out laughing. Several moments of her laughing full heatedly she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Travis that was sweet."

Travis sighed softly then leaned back closing his eyes. "I forgot to check the tape before using my old camcorder" He groaned loudly "Ugh that is embarrassing. I was not planing on letting you find out I've liked you since high-" Travis quickly covered his mouth and froze waiting for Katelyn to freak out and leave. But she just stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Wait a moment since High school? Why didn't you say anything then?"

He looked away silently cursing at himself for the slip up. "When exactly was I suppose to? You were a grade above me and you were with Jeffory.." He took a deep breath and continued. "Besides you threw a volleyball at my face calling me a dork, then ever since we have been reunited thanks to Dante all my flirting got me nowhere so I assumed you still liked Jeffory or you have been crushing on Aphmau."

Katelyn rolled her eyes then realized he was being serious. "You're serious arn't you?" he nods slowly "Wow.. Well I admit I have treated you like crap but that was mostly because your flirting attempts were very crude and not exactly attractive. Who taught you how to flirt anyway?"

"Gene and Dante..."

Katelyn shook her head in disbelief "That explains it.. Those two were never good with Women, or in Gene's case men. He couldn't tell Zenix liked him till Sasha yelled it to his face at lunch and Dante is an idiot for dating multiple girls at once in high school."

"Hold up Zenix and Gene? Gene is gay?"

Katelyn sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No you dings hes Bisexual, just like me and Laurance."

The confused look on Travis face grew "Laurance to? Wow.. wonder why he didn't tell us."

Katelyn shrugged and leaned back. "Who knows, all I know is he was an idiot who needed a good butt kicking to understand there is nothing wrong with us." She turned to Travis then smiled softly. "So since high school huh. Well glad to know we are on a similar page."

"I wasn't expecting to see any of you guys again when Dante asked me to-" His eyes went wide. "Wait what? What do you mean by that."

"Ugh I swear you are more thick headed then Gene.." She muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath then leaned over to Travis, she locked eyes with him then looked down to his lips the back up and smiled softly. His breath stopped as her lips connected to his she couldn't help but to smirk as she pulled away.

Travis was just staring at her Wide eyed then moved to pinch his arm yelping in pain. "Im not dreaming am I.."

Katelyn started laughing then punched his shoulder. "Oh my god you are such a dork." A large smile grew on Travis' face and he quickly hugged her before she could get away. Her body stiffened as he pulled her ontop of him. "Travis let go of me."

"No." he smiled softly then kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday Kat."

Katelyn rolled her eyes, garbed the remote and turned on the newest episode of Kiznaiver then got comfortable. "Thank you Tractor."


End file.
